That Brilliant, Impossible Man
by MrsBoreanaz1
Summary: River waits on the boardwalk one night, deep in her thoughts, waiting for the Doctor of course.  oneshot XD


**Disclaimer**: I do not claim ownership of Doctor who, I wish I could, but in the world we live in, wishing is sometimes not enough.

**Dedication: **To anyone and everyone who is a River Song fan, because for some strange reason, there doesn't seem to be alot of us! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**That Brilliant, Impossible Man **

The wind whipped through hair and stung faces, flapping coats in its wake.

Those who lingered on the boardwalk that cold night shivered and clung to each other, trying to draw heat to themselves.

One person stood away from the rest, her eyes reflecting the choppy waves below as if the sight had rebounded from her mind.

River Song did not feel the cold like others did, she had her own cloak, one woven of mystery to shroud her from both the elements and the curious alike. How long had she carried this invisible barrier? For as long as she could remember.

Blocking out people, that had proved useful many times in her life. And yet, it distanced her from everyone, everyone except one.

It was this person that she waited for now, as she watched the water below advance and recede upon the shore. She smiled slightly, the water was like her, never committing herself to tell him the exact truth, hinting and then pulling away when it mattered.

"River?" a voice behind her asked, her heart raced,, she knew who it was.

"Hello sweetie" she cried as she spun around to face him, inwardly she cringed, her words had seemed falsely cheery.

The Doctor knew that something was wrong; he turned his head to the side, observing her .This gave her time to do the same, he was dressed in a tweed jacket and black pants, a red bowtie perched on top of his shirt. River was tempted to tease him but thought better of it, not now, not when it was this close...

"Your crying" The doctor said, and to her the words sounded distant, as if she were a million miles away.

"Tears of...joy" she hastily invented, realising that he hadn't ever seen her like this before, no; the River Song he knew was much more, composed.

"What is it? River, what's happened?" The Doctor asked urgently.

River actually opened her mouth to tell him, to explain everything that was about to happen, to warn him. _Spoilers,_a voice in her mind advised her and she had to agree, she couldn't afford to be so careless, to mess with time, it was the Doctor who'd taught her that.

So she took her own advice, forced herself to smile and replied, "Spoilers"

The Doctor sighed in defeat; he knew there was nothing he could do to make her change her mind. So instead he changed the subject.

"Nice weather here!" he grinned in a painful sort of way that made her laugh, _was that really the best he could do? _

Despite this, another part of her knew that if he hadn't of said that then he wouldn't be _her Doctor, the one she had travelled with, to the end of the universe. _

The universe, River thought suddenly, as if just remembering everything around them existed. Right now, as much as she loved his company , she didn't want it to be just them. She craved the company of the whole universe and everyone in it, to see the stars one last time with her Doctor, before... Before everything changed forever.

"Peru" she pronounced the word clearly, precisely, as if talking to a child.

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked, frowning slightly.

"How about we take a trip, to Peru" River went on, nodding at her own words, willing him to understand. For 2 months now she'd been here, with only her own thoughts for company, the reminder of her own despicable actions.

Technically, she should be locked away in the Stormcage, but she hadn't been able to take it, her memories seemed to flood the cell, driving her mad every second she stayed.

But River knew, if she had just one last adventure with this man, this brilliant, impossible man,_ then _she could go back, and face that cell again.

The Doctor couldn't possibly comprehend what she was thinking as he stared at her, but he gathered enough from the pleading expression on her face,

"Peru it is" he smiled and before she could exclaim her thanks, he turned away from her, to face the blue box sitting neatly against the rails of the boardwalk as if it belonged there.

He clicked his fingers and slowly, the Tardis doors opened, warm yellow light flooding the rotting planks of the boardwalk.

River had always wondered how he was able to do that.

She stood there for a second or two, watching him walk slowly away from her and knew in an instant that even if there wasn't a universe to travel, a species for him to save, or destroy, she still admired him.

As far as she was concerned, it wasn't the universe that made the Doctor, it was the Doctor that made the universe.

Would she ever tell him that? River smirked at that, Not a chance, his ego was big enough already!

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! :D _

_btw just in case it wasnt clear! I did base this around the idea that the good man River killed was the Doctor, _

_All comments are welcome, please review _


End file.
